Most industries face significant problems with processing and disposal of liquid waste that is contaminated with free oil, fat and grease. This type of waste poses a major threat to the global environment and there is a need for a simple and cost effective solution to remove these contaminants to allow clean water discharge to public sewers, waste treatment plants, inland waterways and seas or oceans.